


兔子尾巴（bkpp）

by CHAXI111



Category: bkpp
Genre: BKPP - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAXI111/pseuds/CHAXI111
Summary: 🔞慎入 不喜勿入 不科学 不较真三章已完结*有假孕产乳情节
Relationships: PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn/Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul, 马群耀/林祎凯
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

马群耀视角：

我抿紧了嘴，就连酒杯也小心翼翼地放下了，整个人端正地呆在椅子上，反射性开始虚心。

我敏锐地感受到身旁人的异常。

宴会才进行到一半，明明正是正热闹的时候，pp却不合群地沉默了起来，也不起来和朋友交际，只是坐在角落，不耐烦地一直调整坐姿，面色不快。

但是印象中今天好像没有什么东西惹他不开心啊。

我还没来得及细想，他就突然凑了过来，戳了戳我的腰。

“来趟厕所。”

他自顾自起身，我也立刻跟了上去。

是要干嘛？  
不至于玩到一半来训我吧。

我脑子里飞快盘算过我这一天的行为：早上有记得给他冲咖啡，充电器帮他带了，中午吃饭的时候没有用吸管喝可乐，就连下午的明星直播我都提醒他看了。难道是因为菜不好吃，热量太高，我喝酒太过，他待会不想开车？

pp“啪”地一下关上厕所门，还给锁住了，厕所里半个人都没有。

紧接着他撩开西装外套，背对着我开始解皮带。

“啊这，老婆没有必要玩得这么野吧？”

我不由自主盯上了他的臀部，圆润的臀肉在西装裤的包裹下禁欲又情色，往上还有开到一半的腰带和纤细紧致的腰线。我又不由自主地伸手摸过去，十分顺手地往柔软的臀线上揉了两把。

他立马拍掉了我的手，扭过头来不悦地盯着我，耳根发红。  
但下一秒他就握上了我的手腕，引着我的手、顺着后腰，直往松开的裤子里伸。

这是欲拒还迎？今天喜欢主动？

我还没来得及思考更多，手就愣在了他裤子里。

我摸到了一团圆圆软软的玩意，还是带软毛的。

好家伙，老婆今天真的玩这么大，还戴情趣肛塞出门？！

我头脑发热，还没在这接二连三的冲击下措好词，又立马变成了一个哑巴。

他带着我的手指一节节摸过尾椎，一直摸到圆球根部，我才发现不对劲。

这兔子尾巴是粘上去的吗？这么黑科技？

我没等着pp带我去摸，自己倍感新奇地大力呼噜了一下这个小圆尾巴，手感出奇地好。

身下的人颤抖了一下，就连手里的小尾巴都跟着动了动。

我还没感叹说这玩意居然能智能全自动诶，就被他突然凶了一脸。

“你摸什么摸！”

pp眼眶红润，皱着眉毛又羞又恼，就像是被猥亵了敏感地带一样。

我这才意识到，事情比我想的可能还要奇异。

“这里长出尾巴来了，怎么办啊？”他可怜巴巴地自己去够后面的毛绒尾巴，摸了摸，又轻颤了记下，夹紧了腿。

他被自己摸硬了。

我的喉咙哽住了，眼神却止不住地一直盯着那团白尾巴，心里琢磨一会还是哄了句让我看看。

我把他的裤子往下褪了一点，露出了半个白皙的臀瓣，被黑色的西装裤一衬，又白又圆，在洗手台上的灯光下显现出滑腻如脂玉的光泽，还可爱地托着一个小绒球。

喉结滚动，我掐了上去，从圆润的软肉一路上摸，两指夹住尾巴边缘拨动。  
他难耐地轻轻晃着屁股，想要挣扎开我的接触，而我则掐住了他的臀肉，把他按在洗手台上，用另一只手揪起那块绒毛。

我还发现这兔子尾巴可不止这么点圆球，剩下的尾巴都缩紧了绒毛、团簇在一起躲在下面。我顺着一撸就扯出一条又长又软的大尾巴。他被我这下弄得难受，转身推搡着我。我盯着他扭过来的纤细腰线，欲火舔得我心痒，直接掐住了尾巴边缘，从尾到头跟拔葱一样撸了一把。

“啊…快松手…”  
他大腿发抖，手臂堪堪支撑在洗手池上颤抖，腰往下都一阵瘫软。我能感受到手心的尾巴急着缩回去，但又被我强硬地握住，动弹不得，白色软毛炸起，尾部卷着来勾我的手心。

“尾巴是有感觉的吗？”  
我得了趣味，按着他一下下地揉捏绒毛，他喘得一下比一下厉害，大腿内侧的软肉互相摩擦，屁股被我揪着的尾巴带得一下下往上抬，但我掐住他的尾巴根端时，他又像化了的水一样支撑不住，往下直坠。

我在他摔下之前环着他的腰，把他抱上了洗手台。他正对着我，半露的屁股抵到石砖，冰冰凉凉的感觉激得他抬起膝盖，正好顶到我的下体。我顺着膝盖摸到大腿，想要去掰开他的腿，但他膝盖紧紧地拢在一起，我不用去摸就知道，下面肯定在流水。

我坏心思偷偷揪住他的尾巴，再次把它缩回去的小圆球拔了出来，他用手指揪住我的衣服，在用手心推我的胸口，像小肉垫一样扒拉，可爱又徒劳。

我吻上他通红的眼角，吻过眼角湿漉漉的睫毛还有垂泪一般染了红的小痣。手下却毫不含糊，用指节撑住腿肉，直往两腿之间钻进去，去抚慰他挺立起来的前端。

他捶打我的手卸了力，软软地靠着我的肩头，就像欲擒故纵的小把戏一样勾得我心痒。

我褪了他的裤子拉到腿弯，用虎口掐着腿弯往上抬。

门外是热闹的宴会现场，是来来往往的人群和服务生，我甚至还能听到酒杯碰撞的清脆响声，还有皮鞋和高跟在瓷砖下的踩踏。

在这门后，我却正在掐揉pp的兔子尾巴，要挟他让我进入。

他抽抽搭搭的吞咽口水，我顺着尾巴一节一节摸上了连着的尾椎骨，他抖得厉害，前端也湿答答地滴下一丝银线，随着他的轻轻颤抖而在空气中晃荡。

我拉开了裤链，硬得要死的阴茎直接翘起，怼在了他粉红的穴口摩擦，绕着圈磨开了小口，迫不及待地往里钻。

他湿得很，穴口吮吸我的龟头，像含着一汪水吞吐的小嘴一样，又湿又热，和我前端淌出的前列腺液一起交缠在一起，全部都被饥渴地吞咽了进去。

“不给摸，怎么还给肏呢？”

他嗫嚅着也没说出什么话，尾巴尖儿则晃起来搔挠我的手心，就跟撒娇一样。

西裤松松垮垮地一路垂到脚踝，高跟皮鞋翘在我的肩头，又贵气又骚气。

我直捅到穴心，把正往外流的淫水又肏了回去，给他干的一激灵，雪白的尾巴直竖起来，往脊梁上扫动。

我又往里顶了顶，直到卵蛋抵在穴口蹭了几下，再缓缓往外抽。

他大腿抖得不像样，想要夹起来又被我掰开，只能绷紧了脚背，让皮靴支起一个情色的弧度。  
我还是顺了他的意，让他的大腿合拢并在空中，勒住他交叠的纤细脚踝，再抗在肩头猛肏进去。

门口人声渐大，我面不改色地抱起他，重力让他的穴眼顺着我的龟头直往下碾，像被钉死在我的鸡巴上，连卵蛋都要吞吃进去一般。

我环着他的腰抱操起来，另一只手则托着屁股，慢慢走进了厕所隔间，锁上门坐在了马桶盖上，而他则坐在我的鸡巴上。

白皙的臀肉上留下了我的指痕，在黑色的西装下淫靡得紧。他报复一般解开我的领带，往我脖颈上啃咬，由此来忍住嘴里的呻吟。

兔子急了还咬人。

我干脆抽出我的领带，恶意地把他的手腕捆在一起。

现在他下身固定在我的性器上，手臂也被捆绑，只能把红到滴血的脸埋在我的肩膀上，整个人被我的鸡巴顶得一起一伏。

他把我黑绸缎的衬衫领口咬得皱巴巴，被顶一下就哼唧一声，还眼泪汪汪地哆嗦，可怜得紧。

如果不是他的尾巴还兴奋得晃荡个不停的话。

我摸上他的腰窝，拍了下他的屁股尖，意思是让他撅起屁股准备好。

他坐在我胯上扭了扭屁股，含得又湿又热，内壁食髓知味般收缩吞咽。

我撸着他的尾巴，往他里面射进了满肚子精液。

穴肉蠕动，乖巧地全部吃了进去。

“给小兔子喂的牛奶好不好喝？”

他把小尾巴缩了回去，不给摸了。


	2. ②兔子爱吃胡萝卜

pp也不知道他究竟干了什么，也不知道是吃得不好还是睡得不好，反正一切都发生得很突然。

“人类长出兔子尾巴”

他咔哒咔哒敲手机，但除了黄文和黄图之外啥也没搜到。

打开某软件，又是咔哒咔哒。

“长出兔子尾巴怎么办？”

【谢邀，人不会长出兔子尾巴。】

【会被抓起来研究。】

【会被爆炒。】

【只有兔子尾巴吗？】

pp一愣，摸了摸脑袋，没有摸到什么奇怪的东西，勉强放心下来。

虽然不影响生活，但是就感觉别扭得很，而且也不知道会不会进一步变化。

他举着手机从沙发的一边滚到另一边，觉得心里不知道为什么空落落的，这两天一个人呆在家也无聊得很。

看着一条条诡异的回复，他下意识手伸进裤子里摸了摸那团毛茸茸的小尾巴。

好痒。

是那种扯到脊椎勾搭神经的那种搔痒，身体就像是被挑逗了一般的敏感，好像抚慰的是性器官一样。

pp心里别扭，把脸埋在沙发里，手却虚握着尾巴，忍不住用大拇指往球心按揉。

他趴着，但感觉后面的嘴开始湿润，里面也又痒又空虚，心里颇不是滋味。

兔子会有发情期吗？

好像是有的。

pp在沙发上揉了一会圆球，把自己摸得里边软下边硬，在柔软的布料里发抖。

受不了了，好难受。

沙发扶手搭了一件白衬衫，那是bk出差前随手扔在这的衬衫，还没洗过。

鬼使神差地，他去够着了那件衣服，先是嗅，把脸埋进衬衫领口深深呼吸，渴望爱人的体味；然后轻咬、舔咬，牙扯着袖口领口摩擦：再伸出柔软湿润的舌头去濡湿布料。最后再像一只发情的小兽一样慢吞吞地往前爬，把衣服垫在身下磨蹭、扭动。

一手揪着衬衫，一手罪恶地沿着股缝往里伸去抚慰穴口。手心压着兔子尾巴，把它可怜地压扁贴在尾椎骨，弹软的触感让他塌了腰，屁股却翘起来去迎接手指的揉插。

两指已经插了进去，插到了根部，全部都湿漉漉了，在穴肉里搅动，胡乱摸寻着前列腺去顶。

但是摸不到，摸不准，只能无助地揉开穴口，越搅水越多，越空虚，越想要。

纤细的手指完全满足不了，相反还拖拽出更汹涌的欲望。

左脸贴着沙发磨蹭，发出委屈的哼唧声，鼻子却灵敏得紧，一下子被房间里的某个角落抓去。

什么东西？

pp软着腿站了起来，顺着香味打开了冰箱。

里面是刚买的胡萝卜。

尾巴抽动一下，兔子想吃胡萝卜。

拿出冰冰凉凉的亮橘色胡萝卜，冲洗干净后带回了沙发。

虽然胡萝卜看上去很甜的样子，但是后面的那张嘴似乎更想吃胡萝卜。

pp红着脸，躺到bk的衣服上，抱着自己的大腿，穴口露出，兔子尾巴被压在屁股下，被顺着淌下的水沾湿了一小块。

尖尖小小的胡萝卜尾部抵住穴口，刚插进一点就被吞吃了进去，穴口收缩，蠕动着想要吞吃更多，简直饿得流口水。

他掐着胡萝卜叶子根，一寸寸插往里插。

好满、好大、好凉、越来越粗…

冰箱里被冻得又冰又硬，温热的穴肉裹着胡萝卜的一节节纹路摩挲，被刺激得抽搐起来、疯狂收缩，柔软的甬道箍住橘色的棍状柱身，已经受不了了却还贪心地往里插，硬生生都捅了进去，捅到穴心，捅到根叶前端。

高潮了。

一边捅进去，一边高潮，一下插到底然后就含着胡萝卜哆嗦起来，就连屁股后面的小绒球也抽搐起来。pp眼睁睁看着胡萝卜被自己下面吞没，然后咿咿呀呀地淫叫、哭泣。

等这阵高潮的快感过去，他又忍不住去顶弄这根胡萝卜开始自慰，毕竟后面舒服过了，前面还硬着呢。

pp可怜地吸了吸鼻子，然后自己开始继续撸弄前端。胡萝卜粗圆的根部撑在穴口，之前高潮的收缩就让后穴羞涩地抿紧了，现在被卡着咬得死紧。

兔子怎么能不会拔萝卜。

pp耳根赤红，嘴唇紧闭，鼓着气拉着根茎就往外拔，指尖都变成了青白色。

“咿——嗯嗯…”

拔出来了一半。粗糙的橘色的柱体裹着亮晶晶的淫液，往下滴水，滴到衬衫上拉出一条银丝，骚气得很。

还要帮他洗衣服…

想到这，pp干脆放开了，扯着衬衫领口就去擦掉溢出来的体液，把衣服都濡成透明的颜色。

刚拔出来的一半胡萝卜又被他插了回去，食髓知味地往甬道里抽查，凸起的纹路碾过前列腺，把前段马眼刺激得吐沫，巨大的快感从尾椎一路炸到大脑神经。

“嗯嗯……啊～”

橘色的胡萝卜从穴口一进一出，被滚烫的甬道泡得温热，被小嘴含着解冻，于是越插越爽利，越插越顺手。

“噗呲噗呲”

分泌的肠液作润滑，穴口裹着胡萝卜被快速抽查顶弄，越来越快，对准了自己的骚心就是凌虐性地狂顶。手腕酸痛，但是自慰的快感强行带着他运作，带着他去满足自己羞耻又骚浪的性欲。

前端颤巍巍地翘起，喷射出浓白的精液，那是禁欲好多天的存货。

pp不由得想起bk，出差了好几天并且还不知道什么时候回来的该死的男人。

但是又难免想到他在床上和自己做爱的情景，想到他粗壮的阴茎和翘起的龟头，每一次都能顶到自己的骚心然后细细地磨，磨得自己浪出水。又想到几天前他捆着自己的手臂用阴茎把自己往床上怼，捅得又痛又爽，还舔吸着自己的尾巴，差点没把他操射在床上。

“呜呜…啊…”  
手下加快了速度，抽查的力气也大了几分，想象着屁股里的硬物是自家男人的阴茎，情欲涌动，只能绞紧了穴口哑着嗓子叫唤。

“啪”  
pp自己一巴掌用力地往雪白的臀肉上招呼，穴心被自己扇得又吐了一口水，然后爽利起来，又是一巴掌。

真骚，骚到拿胡萝卜干自己。

pp自虐般意淫起来，还想着bk回来后会惩罚自己骚浪的贱样，会把他干得哭着求饶，会往他屁股上招呼，打一巴掌肏一下。

“嗯嗯…好爽…老公操得我好爽…”

大腿腿根抖动，pp一手紧紧抱着自己的腿，把自己叠起来，向着空气门户大开，一边自慰一边淫叫。

前段肿胀，又一次在没触碰的情况下自己站了起来，随着抽插的动作晃动，最后拍在小腹上吐白水。

又高潮了。

pp快速抽出胡萝卜，突然空虚的穴口含不住骚水，没了硬物的顶插，蓦地含进一口冰凉的空气后开始猛绞。

浑身抽插，屁股下面的小尾巴和男朋友的衬衫全都被沾湿了，屁股尖也亮晶晶的泛着水光。

“啊啊啊…唔嗯…”

要没了。

pp不记得躺了多久，等到缓过来时，后穴又羞涩得紧闭上了。

他把扔在一边的胡萝卜又拿了回来，上面还都是粘腻的体液，于是他顺着体液又往穴口插了一半进去，橘色衬着粉白色，令人血脉喷张，屁股下柔软的布料上还坠着绒绒的尾巴。

他没再抽动，而是摸过茶几上的手机，打开相机，对准了泥泞不堪的屁股，“咔擦”一张。

【兔子好喜欢胡萝卜呀。】

点击发送。

这几天只能让胡萝卜陪自己睡啦。


	3. 假孕

你知道兔子什么时候发情吗？

pp原本是不知道这种事的，于是后来只能可怜兮兮地一个人呆在家里自己去度过发情期。

而且还把自己搞怀孕了。

倒也不是真的怀孕，只是发情时期性爱刺激下的假孕。

pp原本更是不知道能有这种事的，直到这几天身体又软又困，后穴馋得湿漉漉流水，胸前的软肉也开始变大，就像贫乳妹妹一样，有一条小巧圆润的坠感曲线。

那么问题来了，这可怎么和bk交代。

pp之前坏心思地靠一张照片让远在天边的bk彻夜难眠，弄得他半夜在床上立着鸟给自己打电话查岗。  
有漂亮老婆想要爱爱，还没办法肏到，只能咬着牙把委屈咽进肚子里。

终于bk还是回来了，他一进门就去房间里找老婆，但老婆就是缩在被子里不出来。

bk扒开裹得死紧的被角，闷声问；  
“胡萝卜呢？”

“扔掉啦…”

“给我看看兔子尾巴呗。”

pp露出半个红通通的脸颊，咬住了bk往被窝使劲伸的手指，就是不让看。

但是兔子一般没什么杀伤力，更何况还是偷吃了胡萝卜做了坏事的兔子。

bk用膝盖第住床沿，把小兔子从窝里揪了出来，再急性子地搂过老婆，手环过后腰就往裤子里伸，摸到那个小圆球团巴团巴裹在手心里揉捏。

许久未见的荷尔蒙气息突然在pp周围满溢，让本来就很敏感的身体被这下弄得情动，但又不好意思告诉他自己的身体状况，更埋怨对方离开这么久。  
于是pp趴在他的肩头推搡他，软乎乎地又推不动，只能把手臂抵在胸前，带着哭腔骂骂咧咧地抱怨。

bk另一只手在后头撩开了衣服，顺着腰线摸上后背，手心覆在温热的皮肉上一路向前，忍不住去撩拨前端乳尖。

？

乳肉从指缝中可怜兮兮地箍出来，bk掐了满满一手柔软滑腻，手心还被硬挺的乳头抵住。

“我好像是假孕了…”pp看瞒不住了，只能委屈地招认。

“？被胡萝卜？？”

不说还好，越说就越不堪。pp羞愤地拉开bk摸在他胸口的手，撂下衣服不给看了。

“我老婆在我不在的时候被胡萝卜操怀孕了？”

bk不可置信，一手禁锢住pp纤细的手腕，一手往上抬起，彻底脱掉他的衣服。

雪白的胸脯上赫然是两只圆润小巧的奶子，粉红的乳头点缀其中，左胸上还有浅浅的红色指痕，消了一半，可怜得紧。

bk心里不平衡了，愣了一会，然后伸手捏了捏软软的乳肉，还要捻一捻秀气的乳尖。他一眨不眨地看着淡粉的乳尖慢慢染上红色，还在他的注视下硬挺起来。

下一秒，他忍不住含住了乳头，用牙齿上下磨着乳晕的一圈，口中的舌头则灵活地舔弄奶孔。

“啊咿…嗯嗯…”  
电流般的刺激感从乳尖穿到全身，舔得pp浑身颤抖，无助地抱住bk的后脑勺，却把他的唇舌往自己胸口挤得更紧，甚至让他挺立的鼻尖都陷进了柔软敏感的乳肉。

bk一手揽着他的腰让他往床上倒，另一手则抓住了另外一边的奶子，整个手满满握住，带着点力气掐揉，唇舌间也吸吮出声，就像是讨奶一样。

尾巴下面开始出水了。

pp喘着气，两腿乖顺地岔开环住bk的腰，温顺地往床上摊。

该死的，又要发情了，好想胡萝卜…

pp胸口被玩得酥麻，下面却没有好受一点，bk倒是还没新鲜够，也不去弄他尾巴，他只能嘤嘤哼唧，发尾在床单上铺散出一圈妖娆的弧度，再抬起腰，侧身扭过去，自己主动地把裤子往下褪，露出半个白生生的屁股，还有一团圆乎乎的小尾巴。

兔子尾巴动了动，pp发出哼唧的鼻音，朝他翘了翘屁股。

bk抬头，挑了挑眉毛，手立马去解裤腰带。乳尖上被吸得红肿，暴露在空气中闪着亮晶晶的口水。

pp塌着腰温顺地趴在了床上，胸前小丘压在床单上磨蹭，像求欢的小兽。

他能感受到bk的龟头抵上他的腰窝，顺着绷紧的皮肤往下滑，惹得他兴奋得不行。但马眼顶上凸起的尾椎骨后就没了动作，湿漉漉地往外吐水。

还没等pp回头，bk一把掐住兔子尾巴，用力呼噜了一把，拎着尾巴根部硬生生把团缩着的尾巴拽了出来，让这足足有十几厘米的毛茸茸的兔子尾巴圈绕住他的阴茎，然后蹭着雪白的软毛就开始一下下地用力顶弄。

“啊…不要弄那里……啊啊别插了……”

马眼流出来的体液沾湿了绒毛，bk紧紧箍住兔子尾巴，像套弄毛绒飞机杯一样套弄着自己的鸡巴。

“我好还是胡萝卜好？”  
bk俯身，覆在pp耳边闷声问他。

“老…老公最好啦…”pp被按在床上扭动不得，努力挣扎着晃着屁股，尾巴上被磨蹭的快感从尾椎顺着脊椎一路炸起，弄得他阴茎挺立，银丝吐出，沾染在床单上。

但是屁股后头的穴没东西去插，可怜巴巴地流着水，看着眼前熟悉的大鸡巴只去弄那个新来的的尾巴，内心搔痒，内壁也搔痒得要命，穴口蠕动，分泌着肠液，简直馋得不行。

“后面…后面也要…后面给插一插吧…”

bk还是不管不顾去操那团尾巴，听着身下人嗲声嗲气的求欢声，想到那根该死的胡萝卜，气不打一处来，一巴掌呼上了扭动的屁股，扇下五指红印。

“小浪蹄子可真够馋的。”

pp抽抽噎噎，被顶得往一侧倒，穴里含着的水冒出来一小汪，浅浅淌了一路淌到了臀瓣上。

又是一巴掌，这次还是粘着骚水的。

pp“咿呀”呻吟出声，被打屁股的熟悉快感又回来了，刺激得前端失禁一般突然射出，濡湿了被单，再因为扭动沾染上胯间，蹭得下体那块满是腥白的黏液。

bk趁着他的高潮劲，松开了尾巴，朝着下面那张发情的小嘴就用力捅了进去，直捅了个爽利，一下硬捅到最内里，抵着骚心射了满满一甬道，像是这几天带着恼气攒下的一样。

“我给你洗洗干净再肏你。”

pp被这一下操得扬起了纤长的脖子，春叫一声摊回床上。尾巴摇了摇，去扫弄下面的卵蛋，再粘着汁水缩了回去。

歇了没一会，他又忍不住抬起屁股，食髓知味地往bk鸡巴上自己套弄，嗯嗯直叫，快活得很。

bk又重重顶了一下，手臂架起他的小腹直往里插。pp被抬起屁股，骨盆窄而浅，感觉一不小心就会捅到肚子里似的，或者是“子宫”里。

想到这bk恶狠狠地又往里肏了几分，恨不得把卵蛋也塞进这贪心的小嘴。

“你他妈怀胡萝卜的种？你用胡萝卜绿我？”

不知道为什么pp被这句话弄得好笑，又羞又不好意思，埋在床上噗嗤轻笑出声。

一下给bk弄恼了，下胯挺动，破开后面汁水淋漓的穴肉，知道他现在耐操，就揉着小腹往他鸡巴上按。

笑声被肏成了哭声，pp抽抽噎噎地抖，臀浪直颤，顶得头发丝都在颤动，扒住床单稳住身体，但是还是被bk抱起，半抬在空中肏，被骑得揪着床单到处爬。

穴里满满的精液被肏出白沫，穴口被肏得熟透，又红又软地紧咬bk的鸡巴不松口，穴肉像是一张张小嘴一样吮吸含弄，骚浪地讨好男人的生殖器官。

bk突然拔出阴茎，把pp整个掀了过来，挺翘的小奶子缠了一下，乳浪漾起，bk趴了上去，埋在柔软的胸口呼吸，下体则又去堵住那流了一半的白水，把他肏得服服帖帖。

“老婆，这玩意能出奶吗？”

“呜呜…当然不能…”

bk不信，押着乳珠把玩起来，嘴唇抿起，含着另外那点红润的乳尖，含吮舔吸，吸软了之后再用指间去拨开小奶孔，用力嘬弄出声。胯下却不似这温柔，一下下肏得又深又快。

pp尖叫，感觉胸口涌起一阵酥麻奇怪的感觉，奶子涨起，一丝一股的热流从胸脯流进乳尖，被bk用力地舔吸进嘴。

他想尖叫，但是嘴巴张开，喉咙却哑了声音，泪花被刺激得从眼角淌下。后穴和胸口的快感袭击了大脑，他被肏得黑眼仁翻起，口水从嘴角淌下，小腿弯起蹭着床单，一下下地抽搐，还有后穴，紧咬着甬道的鸡巴收缩翕张，一点点吞咽进去。

bk舔过奶汁一滴不剩地吸吮进肚，还满意地砸吧砸吧嘴：“甜的。”

pp潮红满脸，泪眼迷蒙地抬起胸把乳尖凑上去，抽抽搭搭地说：“另外一边…好涨…”

bk挤挤捏捏旁边的小白兔，一股奶汁颤颤巍巍从乳尖冒出，白生生的流了满胸脯，满是奶香。

小白兔还在被压着肏，肏出奶汁了，这过分淫靡香甜。

pp把手指插入bk后脑勺，看着埋在自己胸口吮吸奶汁的脑袋，只觉得自己浪过头了，浑身也羞得边成了粉色。

不记得抽插了几下，pp抱紧bk，晃着屁股往他身下拱，穴口套弄着柱身，把龟头含进肚子里。

bk发狠着往里肏，九浅一深操得他打哭嗝，最后晃着圆圆的尾巴讨好他。

“呜呜……兔子尾巴被肏出来了…兔子尾巴收不回去了…”

高潮时浑身痉挛，穴肉收缩，逼着bk噗嗤噗嗤射了自己满肚子白精，还要又淫又软地泡着他的性器去吻他。

“你说，我给你播种了，你能给我下个崽吗？”


End file.
